


All I Ask of You

by counterheist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Serious Business, ask and you shall receive, not quite noodly appendages, romano is not doing this for you, romano's foul vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/pseuds/counterheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, Romano shovels his pride and asks for something very important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask of You

Look, I don’t have much time.

Sorry. I know I shouldn’t start like that. That was rude. I didn’t mean to start like that.

I’m just not used to… this. You know. Asking like this; it’s been a while since I’ve done it.

I know Veneziano asks you for things all the time. Recipes? He goes to you. Which shirt should he wear ( _I **told** him the blue was better_ )? He bothers you. Things about Germany… hell if I know why, but he goes to you about that bastard too ( _sorry_ ).

Now it’s my turn.

…

It’s hard to do this.

Just give me a second.

…

Alright, it’s been five minutes, I _know_. I told you I wasn’t used to doing this, fuck it all this is ridiculous!

…

…

…I’m sorry for shouting.

Fine. I’ll just… I’ll just come ou—I’ll just go ahead and say it:

The game.

I bet Veneziano’s already been here and told you to help that stupid kraut tomorrow. Pff. I know even with _your_ help he won’t be able to do it. He wouldn’t know how to score a goal if you put him two feet in front of one.

Fu—fine. I know Veneziano and I can’t talk this year ( _flukes! They were all flukes!_ ). But seriously, have you seen that bastard’s games?

Anyway. It’s just…

It would crush him if he lost. If his team lost. You know who I mean.

…

He’s been so excited about this. He’s never won one of these ( _poor bastard_ ), and that game against _Switzerland_ of all nations...? I swear to... I swear it started raining _inside_ after that. I know that was his fault, the idiot.

So can you… can you do a little something? For Spain? I—I’m only thinking about the hotel here; all that water damage can’t be good for it.

And Germany’s already won before.It’s not fair, because Germany’s… I still don’t like him.

I can tolerate Spain. You know.

I’m not asking that you _make_ him win. Spain would find out. He’d hate that. He’d come bother me and then the weather would suck at _my_ house.

That’s why.

…

Please, Paulo?

**Author's Note:**

> …gotcha. Hopefully gotcha for a while, too, but it was probably obvious once I started on about ‘the game.’ Set before the Germany v. Spain match in July, Romano goes to a higher power to plead for Spain’s win. And it paid off, right? Spain won _two_ more games.
> 
> [](http://darkhue.livejournal.com/profile)[ **darkhue**](http://darkhue.livejournal.com/) posted [this news article](http://www.google.com/hostednews/afp/article/ALeqM5jlg03VRMsfoFvHkxwcuThgdMtTng), a while back. It’s about how some Italians were claiming Paul the Octopus should really be Paulo and, well… I couldn’t help but think this. It took a while, but I finally wrote it up.
> 
> Also: back home now. Expect more stories and silliness to follow as soon as my sleep pattern realizes that it’s not in Europe anymore.


End file.
